Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
This article is about the Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series. For the Raiden from Metal Gear, see Raiden Raiden is one of the main protagonists of the Mortal Kombat series. He appeared in the 21st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Thor VS Raiden, where he fought against Thor from Marvel Comics. History Raiden is the protector of Earthrealm and serves as the world's God of Thunder. When he isn't allowed to interfere with Mortal Kombat tournaments, he recruits other warriors who are as willing to risk their life as much as he is. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full Name: Lord Raiden *Height: 7' *Weight: 350 Lbs. *Age: Eternal *Protector of Earthrealm *Martial arts mastery **Jujitsu, Nan Chuan, Judo, & Taekwondo Special Moves *Lightning Shots *Vicinity Blast *Shocking Touch *Electric Fly *Electric Slide *Teleport *Fatalities Godly Powers *Ethereal energy composition *Weather manipulation *Electricity manipulation *Flight *Healing powers *Immortality *Eventually reincarnated after death Feats *Most powerful Mortal Kombatant *Held off limitless-power Kano *Has mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu *Was the last man standing against the Deadly Alliance *Defeated the Houan *Can channel electricity through wood Comparison to Thor Raiden *Smarter, but much weaker *Immune to Electricity *More Fighting Experience *Less Extreme Survival Experience *Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless Thor *Stronger, tougher, and faster *Immune to electricity *Does not solely rely on electrical attacks *Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful *Arrogance only prolonged the fight *Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden DBX Raiden makes a cameo in the Ryu VS Liu Kang DBX. When Ryu gains the upper hand on Liu Kang, Raiden strikes the fallen warrior with lightning to transform him into Zombie Liu Kang in an attempt to turn the fight around. Gallery Raiden-mk2-fix.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Electric fly.jpeg|Electric Fly mortal-kombat-raiden.0.jpg|Conducting Lightning Raiden_Staff.png|Raiden's Staff Lightning-Ball.jpeg|Lightning Ball Trivia *Raiden is the second Mortal Kombat character to appear, after Shang Tsung, and with the next seven being Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage and Sindel. **He is the first Mortal Kombat Kombatant to face a non-Street Fighter character, with the next four being Sektor, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage and Sindel. **He is the second Mortal Kombat character to lose, after Shang Tsung, and with the next three being Sektor, Johnny Cage and Sindel. **He is the first combatant from Mortal Kombat whose name doesn't start with an S, with the next one being Johnny Cage. **He is the first Mortal Kombat character to fight against a Comic Book character, with the next one being Sindel. *Raiden is the first combatant to be thrown at the sun, with the next four being Superman, Majin Buu, Chuck Norris and Darkseid. *Raiden is the first non-DC combatant to face a Marvel combatant, with the next ten being Goliath, Darth Vader, Raiden, Pinkie Pie, Android 18, The Shredder, Lucy, Sigma, Widowmaker and The Mask. **He is the first non-DC character to lose, with the next three being Darth Vader, Sigma and Widowmaker. *He is the first combatant named Raiden, with the second being Raiden from Metal Gear. Coincidently they both fought a Marvel character. *Raiden's sprite comes from Mortal Kombat II. *Raiden is the third Video Game character to fight a Comic Book character, after Zitz and Kratos, and with the next eight being Fox McCloud, Raiden, Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose, Shovel Knight, Sigma, Widowmaker and Sindel. *His fight with Thor is one of the most lopsided fights in DEATH BATTLE! history. Raiden's main weapon in a fight (electricity) was completely useless against Thor, and his martial arts and wits were overwhelmed by Thor's sheer strength. **This fact would later be acknowledged in Thor VS Wonder Woman in Thor's analysis section. *Raiden is the third Fighting Game combatant to battle a Non-Fighting Game combatant, after Zangief and Riptor, and with the next five being Blanka, Nightmare, Dan Hibiki, Johnny Cage and Sindel. References * Raiden on Wikipedia * Raiden on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Gods Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:NetherRealm Studios Characters Category:Flying combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Merciful Combatants